


A sense of calm

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester





	A sense of calm

It was cold outside. It had to be, if the condensation gently clouding the edges of the windows were anything to go by. It made the warmth within the flat seem extra important somehow, like the two of them would be as a loss without it. 

There was a gentle rhythm echoing through the place too, a very soft murmur of sound that served as a comfort as he opened his eyes. Now that he was becoming more aware of his surroundings the murmur made him feel less alone in a world that often felt to big and scary to tackle alone. Except he never really had to tackle it alone, did he? Or at least, he hasn’t in nine years. He was rarely alone anymore. 

So why was he now? 

He rolled over in the bed that felt too big, now occupying the space that his favourite person should be in right now. With a deep breath, he breathed in the soft scent of his shampoo mixed with the lingering smell of warm on the bedsheets. His muscles relaxed immediately, his favourite person had been here and that was all that mattered. His eyes felt a little wet, the world seeming that bit overwhelming today within moments of being awake. 

With a deep sigh, he stood up. Grabbing the nearest item of clothing of his partners to wear to comfort him: a grey and white onesie. He hastily put it on with the hope the smell of his partner would scent him and overpower his own natural one. He needed to be somebody’s right now, he needed grounding. 

On shaky legs, he wandered through the room towards the door; the handle cold on his warm hand. He pulled it open, the faint murmur of music from before louder now coming from the direction of the kitchen. His legs started moving on their own accord, carrying him through the building without his brain having to really focus. He got to the doorway of the kitchen and stopped for a second. 

His partner still has his back towards him, but that didn’t matter at all. He was humming to the music as he stood over the hob flipping something with his left hand that appeared to be holding a spatula. His brown hair still a mess from sleep that reminded him of a birds nest and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. The sight so comforting that it instantly pulled a sigh from him, prompting his partner to turn around. 

“Good morning, Phil” Dan smiled, a calm genuine smile. Phil walked closer immediately, wrapping himself around his partner where he was currently stood beside the cooker. A soft giggle made his nerves completely melt away. Dan turned the hob off before turning in Phil’s arms, enveloping him in a wonderful embrace. 

“I made you pancakes this morning seeing as I was awake first for once” Dan said quietly, he absentmindedly rubbed his hand over Phil’s back repeatedly. “My sweet omega, you look lovely in my onesie”. That did it, all anxiety he felt had disintegrated in seconds by the single utterance. He was home as long as he was with his alpha, his world, his Dan.


End file.
